


Please keep bothering me

by Hotgitay



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Kerry  and sandy ficlet





	Please keep bothering me

“Someone’s up early”Sandy teased her girlfriend 

“You’ve been keeping me up”Kerry said looking over toward her 

“Hope I haven’t bothered you”Sandy places soft kisses to her bare shoulder

“If this is what is considered bothering please keep bothering me”Kerry winked at her 

“Getting me excited”Sandy kisses around her earlobe gently nibbling at the skin 

“That tickles a bit”Kerry couldn’t help but let a few laughs escape from her mouth


End file.
